Hanya Kisah Kita
by ShuVi Evans
Summary: Ini hanya tentang kita. Bukan aku. Bukan kamu. Apalagi dia. Tapi kita. Artis!Sasuke Artis!Sakura


Mereka bilang jika kau menjadi kekasih seorang selebrita, penyanyi atau bahkan aktor, maka kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan serta kebanggaan. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan uang untuk dihabiskan, pastilah kekasihmu berwajah menawan atau paling tidak berkharisma, serta berbagai alasan dunia lainnya.

Namun bukan itulah yang kurasakan ketika aku merajut kisah bersamanya, dia yang seorang aktor terkenal, dengan mata sejernih langit malam serta senyum menawan. Sasuke.

Haah.

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku meragukan cintanya terhadapku. Tidak, walau hanya sedetik. Dia terlalu sempurna. Dia pengertian. Dia mampu menahan emosinya agar tidak menyakiti hatiku. Dia rela memberikan segalanya. Dia menjagaku. Dan dia mencintaiku.

Namun dunia, seperti ucapan klise lainnya, bukanlah sebuah dongeng yang akan terus berbahagia.

Kata siapa, dengan memacari seorang terkenal, hubungan kalian berdua pasti akan berbahagia? Siapa yang mengucapkannya?

Tidakkah mereka tahu, bagaimana gundah hatiku ketika khalayak di berbagai belahan dunia, menatapnya dengan damba? Tidakkah mereka mengerti, betapa cemburunya hatiku ketika mereka berharap nan berkhayal bahwa Sasuke adalah pasangan mereka? Tidakkah mereka paham?

Ah. Mana mungkin bisa. Karena mereka tidak tahu tentang hubungan kami.

Yayaya, aku tahu, Sasuke adalah publik figur, dan begitupun aku. Sudah tentu kami akan menjadi milik para penggemar kami. Dan aku begitu mengerti, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hak akannya.

Kami sama-sama menutup hidup kami yang sebenarnya dari dunia. Ini adalah keputusan kami berdua. Karena setidaknya kami ingin mendapatkan kehidupan normal. Sebuah kesempatan bersama, berdua saja, adalah sebuah kemewahan.

Dan dengan itu, aku harus menerima serta melapangkan dada, jika ada pemberitaan atau gosip hangat tentang Sasuke yang disinyalir mengencani seseorang.

Benar kalau dibilang aku adalah perempuan yang mengedepankan logika. Namun akan selalu datang masa di mana instingku, sebagai seorang kekasih, muncul ke permukaan. Meletup begitu saja, tanpa kontrol, karena sudah terlalu lama terpendam dalam alam bawah sadar.

Belakangan ini, hubungan kami merenggang. Betul kalau kami tetap berkomunikasi, tetapi momen tatap muka dengannya menjadi lebih sulit dibanding biasanya.

Jika dahulu kami tinggal mengendap, menjadwalkan suatu tempat untuk dikunjungi bersama, kini kami harus menetapkannya dari jauh hari. Itu pun jika tidak terjadi pembatalan di hari yang ditentukan bersama.

Tulisan di layar ponsel tidaklah cukup, mendengar suaranya melalui ponsel apalagi.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak kata rindu yang tertulis di layar, kata sayang yang terdengar dari ponsel.

Semua itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Aku ingin mendengar deru napasnya. Mencium wangi tubuhnya yang selalu mampu membuat aku tersenyum. Digenggam tangan besarnya. Mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku. Tawa hangatnya. Senyum lebarnya. Bersandar pada bahunya. Mengobrol semalam suntuk, bergelung di pelukannya sembari menikmati rintik hujan dari balik selimut hangat.

Mengapa ingin bertemu dengan kekasih sendiri bisa sesulit ini?

Beberapa hari lalu, media kembali mengabarkan sesuatu. Ada seorang aktris, tanpa malu mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik pada kekasihku, Sasuke. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, kalimat bermakna ambigu dilontarkannya. Dan aku juga seorang perempuan, yang memiliki insting untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku.

Berkali-kali dia meyakinkanku, bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun. Baik itu dengan perempuan tadi, dengan berbagai senior atau juniornya di dunia hiburan. Tidak ada orang lain di hati dan pikirannya, kecuali aku.

Betul aku yakin. Aku percaya padanya. Namun rasa itu kembali datang. Rasa terancam. Rasa dicampakkan.

Logikaku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan mengapa hati dan emosiku bisa seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit hanya karena merindukannya.

Tak jarang, di malam hari setelah beraktivitas sebagaimana Sakura Haruno seharusnya, yang kulakukan hanyalah melempar tubuh ke ranjang.

Bergelung bagai fetus di dalam rahim dengan sebuah bantal di pelukanku. Aku hanya bisa merindukannya dari balik punggung publik. Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, merasakan seluruh otot berderit ngilu, karena begitu menginginkan keberadaannya di sisiku sekarang. Jemariku sakit karena terlalu sering mencengkram seprai. Tenggorokanku perih karena menahan tangis.

Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku merindukannya sampai seperti ini?

Apa yang bisa kusalahkan kecuali takdir? Tidak hanya sekali dua kali aku berharap menjadi masyarakat biasa. Yang bisa berkencan dan bersama kekasih mereka kapanpun mereka inginkan.

Tak bisa kutuliskan bagaimana rasanya mendamba seseorang, apalagi menggambarkan bagaimana rindu yang kurasa untuknya, dan hanya terhadapnya.

Semua begitu menyakitkan. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menerima dalam tangis hingga jatuh tertidur, berkhayal kalau dia ada di sisiku. Dan menunggu hingga waktu memungkinkan agar kami kembali bertatap sapa.

...

 _Dari balik gelapnya kamar tidur, ponsel yang digenggam sang perempuan bersurai merah muda hidup dalam sinar yang redup. Dari cahaya sayupnya, tercermin ceceran air mata yang menghiasi pipi di wajah ayu yang terlelap damai. Satu pesan masuk._

 **Dari** _ **Sasuke-kun**_

 **I miss your smile, laugh, voice. Everything about you**

 **I always miss you when I can do nothing**

 **It... made me feel so useless, I can only say it but nothing I can do to relieve it**

 **Please, don't you ever feel I'm doubting you just because my flaws**

 **I trust you**

 **I can't wait to see you after I'm not without you, it's been one month**

 **One month and I really missed you**

 **Sweet dreams, my only one Sakura**


End file.
